Skyrim: Life as the Dragon Chapter 1
by Death Lord8.1
Summary: It's about the main play through of skyrim
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrim: Life as the DragonBorn**

Name: Coconut

Race: Khajiit

Job: Adventurer and DragonBorn

As I Roll into Helgen I see the heads man waiting and think this isn't going to end well. As everyone gets called I think I'll live because I'm not on the list but the captain doesn't care so I pray to the divines that I life. I'm called second and think my life is over THEN I see it A DRAGON flying low and towards us "BOOM" it lands on a tower and starts destroying the town. As the meteors fall and crash with loud a "BANG" I hear my voiced call by a prisoner so I follow him to the tower most of the prisoners are in there.

I'm the least hurt so me and Ralof run up the tower the dragon smashes a way in and breaths a fire so hot I was burning from 10 metres away then off it goes Ralof tells me to jump in the roof and I say 'are you crazy I'll break my legs' but I did it away as I land I say 'well I've lived this far.' I ran down stairs and the Second in command is they so I follow him and he is so much more helpful. The dragon is relentless killing everyone and everything we run for the Keep that leads out of tower Ralof is there and is stopping us who to choose well Ralof is insane so the second in command. Is run into the keep with him he cuts me lose and tells me to find some amour and weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

Skyrim: Life as the Dragon Born

I've got my weapons and it feels good to move my hands. As we look for the key I ask "is there any heavy amour in hear," second in Command says "No but we will find some as we leave and my name is Hadvar," "I'm Coconut," I say in start of a friendship "Found the key," I say happily and we make for the door same Storm cloaks are in there I'm like yes someone to kill and as the door opens I run in yelling and kill both of them and blood goes everywhere and covers my Iron War Axes, one of them has Steel War Axes so I take them. As me and Hadvar run down the keep we can hear the dragon destroying the keep as fast as we can run. We get to the torture room and more Storm cloaks we kill them easy and I find that I can wield magic but think no I don't like magic.

I kill the storm cloaks and the Torturers just for good measure. As we are about to keep going Hadvar sees a cage with someone in it gives me some picks and says "Here's same picks see if you can open that Cage. We could use the money if we make it," I open it with no trouble and take the man's cloths and spell book and money. Then we keep going as we are running we come across a lot more Storm cloaks but they don't stand a chance against me and Hadvar and they fall as fast as they shoot an Arrow. As I'm killing one of the Storm cloaks my left hand gets no arrow in it I pull it out and warp a bandaged around it and keep killing. When we finish there's a bridge Hadvar pulls a lever and it falls we cross and the dragon drops a rock on it just as I pass "That was close," I say as I run though a small river. We have made it out of the keep but we are still underground and need to find a way out. Then we find an opening "Shit its Spiders," I say as one falls from the ceiling we kill them but forget one and it bits my leg then I rip off its head and throw it, when it's gone I take out a fang or two and bandage it up and continue.

Were so close to getting out then we find a bear big one too Hadvar says "Let's sneak past her I'd like not to tango with her right now or if you're feeling lucky here's a bow, keep quiet and I'll follow your lead," I take the bow and get an arrow and pull it back as I goes I put my bow away and get my war axes back it hit's and it looks like it hurt me and Hadvar jump out of the shadows and kill her quick and good. "Not the sneaky types I see more kill everything in your path," I agree and we keep going. Then we see it the way out sun shine and freedom "there it is I knew we would make it out," Hadvar says happily as we get outside the dragon fly's over our heads and leaves we guess it's fully destroyed Helgen.


	3. Chapter 3

Skyrim: Life as the DragonBorn

When the dragons gone the Hadvar says 'The Closest time from here is Riverwood, My Uncle Alvor is the blacksmith there. It would probably be best if we split up.' 'No way I'm staying with u till we get there.' I say in a stern voice. As we get close to the river I see these 3 standing stones 'What are and what do they do.' I ask Hadvar. Hadvar answers oddly forgetting I'm new to Skyrim 'They are the Warrior Stone, The Mage Stone and The Thief Stone. What they do is help u level up your skills faster so you can level up faster.' I walk up and accept The Warrior Stone, I feel funny like tonnes of info just crammed in my head. As we continue same wolves attack and I kill both of them.

As the head of one rolls away I feel more powerful as my health goes up by 10 points. I choose to make my One-Handed more powerful. 'What the hell just happened,' I ask Hadvar 'You levelled up and got 1 skill point to spend and I guess you already did,' Hadvar answers 'Yeah I did, what level are you,' I reply as we walk to Riverwood '35 I'm pretty powerful and you will get to a very high level u just have to work for it.' Says Hadvar. When we get to Riverwood Alvor sees us Covered in soot and me limping along he asks us 'Hadvar what happened to you and your friend,' 'Uncle keep your voice down, can we go inside and talk,' Hadvar reply's. 'Sure sure let's go inside,' and we follow Alvor inside. When we get inside we sit down and Hadvar explains what happened at Helgen and that without me that he'd probably be dead. Alvor says to me 'Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine I'll be happy to help in any way I can.' 'Thanks but all I need is a bed and a couple of days to heal my wounds,' I say 'Ok I'll rent u a room at the Inn for 3 days and when your healed could u please get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun, if a dragon hits, Riverwood is defenceless, if you could do that I'll be forever in your debt.' Alvor says 'Ok I'll do it I'll go to your trader and then I'll go to the Inn,' I say and limp out. As I limp over to the Trader a dog runs past and then same Kids hit me and I accidently fall over, 'Sorry Mister we'll help you up,' they say 'Thanks Kids and it's ok,' I reply as they help me up, Then there gone off running again.

As I enter the Trader there's a fight happening then they see me and stop I limp up and Lucan says 'I don't know what you overheard but the Riverwood Trader is always open,' 'Did something happen here,' I ask confused about what's happening. Lucan Reply's 'Yeah we had a Break in don't worry they were only after one thing, A dragon claw made out of solid gold,' 'I'll get it back for you after I heal my cuts,' I say hoping for a money payment 'ok thanks I've got a lot of coin coming in from my last trader,' Lucan Says looking very happy. I sell off my junk and the stuff I don't want and head for the door when I've left I head over to the Inn and I see Alvor coming out and he says 'it's already just walk in and say I payed for you,' "thanks I reply as I walk into the Inn. I say Alvor payed for me and the Inn keeper shows me to my room I put my stuff in the chest that's there and hit the Bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Skyrim

Three days I'm all heal and feeling a lot better and check my armour and head off to Bleak Falls Barrow, as I was leaving Camilla, Lucan's sister came up to me and said 'Do you where Bleak Falls is?' 'Uh No not really, Could you tell me?' I say 'If you follow the road out of town take the path that goes up the mountain and that leads to Bleak Falls Barrow' Answered Camilla 'Thanks I'll go get that gold Claw and I'll bring it back, bye now,' I say 'Bye Coconut,' She says as I leave. As I'm going up I see a small castle looking tower and out the front was a bandit guard he's sees me and say 'Come any closer and I gut you like a fish,' 'Sorry I don't see why I just can't walk past you and be out of your way' I say trying to fool him 'Well ok get out of my sight,' he says Believing what I said.

I move out of his and come up behind him and stab my Steel Sword straight through his chest and out the other side he looks around and sees me and I see his lungs and heart trying to work but failing. Then he hits the ground and I try and sneak into the tower then an archer walks down the stairs I quickly get my bow and get my one Steel Arrow and line it up with his heart and just as he sees me the arrow goes in one side and out the other and stabs into the wall with his heart on it then I walk up and poke him and he hits the ground with a loud thud alerting the last person in the tower I take my arrow and hide, throw his heart up the stairs to try and scare the last person which is a female. She backs away think some troll is planning mind games with her. Then I come out and run up and cut off her arms and the stab her though the head to finish her off. I walk to the top of the tower in safety knowing that they are all dead and I find an unlocked chest and take the stuff I want and leave. Around the bend from the tower is Bleak Falls Barrow I see some bandits and I think of the best way to stay alive at it involves sneak killing the first two and then charge at the third. Is I start to do my plan and get the first two then a fourth bandit comes out of nowhere and try's to cut my head off but I slide and put an arrow in his head then slice the last bandit in half. Then walk away and enter the Barrow as I enter I can hear more Bandits talking of more bandits within the Barrow so I walk up and Say 'Hi,' Then the girl lets and arrow loose I catch it and throw it back at her and precise her lungs and she is slower dying and male gets his Steel War Hammer but before he can swing I cut off his leg and then his arm then stab his gut and leave them to die a slow painfully death.

As I'm walking away I see a chest and as I'm unlocking it the male is trying to get to the female to get her dagger just as I open it he gets it and throws it at my back it hits my side, I cry out in pain take it out and I crush his head and his brain goes flying. As I'm slowing dying I remember I have a spell that can fix this so I fix myself up and head down the path. I come to an opening and see a puzzle to open a gate but a bandit is already there if he gets it I kill him, if he fails it kills him so it's a win, win thing for me. As him pushes the leaver lots of poison arrows are let loose at him he hits the ground spaz uncontrollably then stops cause he's dead I look around and see the answer to the puzzle and turn some stones to match then push the leaver and the gate opens I walk in and find a chest and I book I read the book, I feel one of my skills go up and I say 'Cool,' then three Skeevers 'Not cool,' I say think why Talos. And as then come at me a slice one down the middle and cover myself in Skeever blood then I cut the head off the next and I loss the last one then I bits and starts eating my and I cut it in half and heal myself with my spell and go down the stairs. I'm thinking this goes really deep into the mountain. I find a door covered in spider webs and I hear a man calling out 'Help someone help me,' he calls on a loop like a crazy man. I'm thinking wait a minute didn't I kill all the bandits then I remember the first two talking about someone trying to find some big secret this place holds. I cut down the webs and walk in as I see the man a great spider comes down from the roof 'Shit that's one big spider,' I say a little scared "oh on not again someone HELP!' he yells. The spider runs at me I run at it and slide under it and cut off one of its legs 'thank god for u now please KILL THE BLOODY THING!' he screams, this time it gets me off guard and I stab it in the back then it throws me 'shit my swords still in your back,' I say worried I'm now going to die. I see a part off the wall I could use to kill this thing and get my sword back I run and it follows me I jump push off the wall, do a backflip and cut it in half from where my sword was.

It hits the wall and the pillar falls on it 'Wow over kill much,' the man says happily 'cool do u have the golden claw,' I ask him 'yeah I got it and I know what it does in the hall of stories,' replying over amazed I killed the spider 'cool give it over,' I demand 'does it look like I can move let only give you the claw,' he says angry. So I cut him down and he runs off and screams 'Why should I share the treasure with anyone,' I chase him and he awakes the Draugr 'Great,' I say the Draugr kill him and I finish them off and find the claw off the crazy man then I decide to go deeper cause he talked of treasure. I forget these places are layered with traps and I step on a pressure plate and I steel spike wall flies at me and I get sent to the other side of the room slowing dying I heal my wounds with my spell 'It be best if try and dodge those,' I say think I should be dead. As I got deeper I found many Draugr and god are they annoying and powerful it times as I reach the last door before the hall of stories and I find a Restless Draugr and I'm thinking why just why before I get the treasure there's always a harder Draugr at the end. As I step in trying to sneak past it my sneak levels up and I level up to level 5 think up my health and add a new skill point to my sword so that it has a 10% chance to do a critical hit.

I pull out my second sword and dual wield this fight to see if a like it I run at the Draugr like a crazy gone In-sane and hit him in the back a brake his armour so it's now a weak point that I can kill him with he pulls out his Nord Great Sword and starts swinging and it just cuts thought my iron armour like a steel thought leather I see a crack in the pillar and think if I put my sword in that I can push him into it and cut his head in half so I run at it and push my sword into the crack jump push off and kick the Draugr into the sword then cut his head open and he slides off the sword and I take it back. I walk into the hall of stories and see an odd door I take the claw out and look at it and the door and move the circle plates to match the claw then put the claw in the holes push it in and move it left and right pull it out and the circles move around and the door goes down opening a hall way I walk in a little scared I see a water fall and decide to clean myself off as I'm cleaning myself I find a chest. Once I'm done I go and explore the word wall, a word is glowing at me I walk up to it and I hear words in dragon language teaching me something then the coffin opens and a Draugr lord climbs out 'Shit not more Draugr,' I say unhappy.

I pull both swords out and run at it put the first in it chest then it pushes me away and Shouts at me and I go falling and the ground where it hits Cracks as I stand up I'm thinking this will be harder than I thought, I think of a way to kill this thing and I decide to just hit it till it dies as I'll hitting it I see a weak spot in its neck I duck then slice it's head off and it hits the ground I take the loot from the chest and I walk to the stairs I find a stone door I pull the lever and it opens as I'm walking I fall down a small cliff and land on my face 'ouch,' I say in pain stand up and look around I see a chest loot it and leave I find myself not too far from Riverwood and walk there. As I walk into the Riverwood Trader Lucan Says 'Do you have my claw,' I pull it out and say 'Where's my reward,' I give it over and he hands me 400 gold and I say 'Thanks, I'm going to heal up at the Inn,' I walk out and head to the Inn and ask for a room for the next 4 days hand over the gold and go to my room put my stuff in the chest and hit the bed and fall asleep.

**Hi Guys It's Death Lord8.1 Here if you like my story please review it or favourite it to read all my stories I'll be writing**

**Thx for reading my story and I hope you like it.**


End file.
